It's a Crazy World
by percyjacksonfan28
Summary: Lucas is just a 21 year old guy who decided he should get some roommates because he lives alone in a big house. Then his roommates turn out to be famous youtubers. *I'm new to this but you can be as harsh as you need to be for me to get better at writing.*
1. New Roommates

Lucas' POV

I decide to get some roommates since I was alone in a big house. I found some people who were interested in staying. So, once I got the right details I told them the address and when they could move in.

Two Weeks Later

I heard a knock on the door. _That must be one of my new roommates _I thought. I asked who it was and he said he was told that this is the address of the place where he was moving in with a new roommate. His voice sounded familiar. _It's probably just someone I talked to for a second when they were handing out flyers for something. _I opened the door, I was a bit shocked by what I saw. It was CaptainSparklez. "Hey dude" he said. _Think of something casual to say idiot. Don't just stand there looking stupid. I know you don't handle being around famous people well but he's gonna be your roommate. You can't have a mental breakdown just because you're meeting someone famous._

_ "_Hi I'm Lucas, I guess I'm gonna be your roommate. Your room is the room to the left on the first floor. If you need anything my room is the room to the right. There are gonna be a some more people living here but they haven't got here yet. Just make yourself at home." I say.

"I have a youtube account and I make videos daily so you may hear noise coming from my room a bit, okay?" He says.

"Oh, I know I've seen your videos. Just tell me when you're going to record."

There is another knock on the door.

I hear someone say "Is this where the person looking for roommates lives?" His voice also sounds familiar. I open the door. I see the person is ClashJTM.

"Come on not another one!" I say. "Sorry, it's just the first roommate is also a famous youtuber. I think it's a little ridiculous that somehow I have two roommates that are famous youtubers. Oh gosh, I'm just starting to sound really mean, I'm Lucas by the way. Cloud can sleep in your room or the living room your choice. Your room is upstairs, it's the room on the left. If you need anything my room is to the right down here."

"Alright."

I go to my room to get some rest. "If the last guy comes wake me up!" I shout.

Clash's POV

I hear a knock on the door. "Lucas the last guy is here!" I holler. He doesn't get up.

I walk to his room. I grab the biggest book I can find and throw it on the ground. That woke him up. "Jeez, what was that for!?" He says.

"The last guy is here. You told me to wake you up if you were still asleep."

He groans, gets up and opens the door. It's SkyDoesMinecraft. "Hi, Adam." Lucas says.

"Do you know me or have you just seen my videos?"

"Videos."

"Makes since considering I'd probably remember my friends."

"I guess your room is across from mine, since that's the last one left." I say.

I feel a bit hungry so I ask, "Are there any good pizza places near here, I'm starving?"

"Yeah here's the number" Lucas says.

"You guys want any?"

I hear a chorus of yeses. I then place an order for four personal pizzas.

When I'm done I say, "Oh, and I'm only paying for my pizza you guys can pay for yours." Followed by a chorus of groans.

**So that was the first chapter. And if you would be so kind please review. I was hoping you guys might be able to give me basic ideas for me to start the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be longer. And I may introduce a female OC because it would be weird to have no female characters but I want your help to create the OC.**

**So this is what I need from you guys.**

**Basic story idea to help me with the next chapter**

**OC idea/ideas at least one female oc is preferred.**

**Here is what I need for the OC**

**Name:**

**Age: Preferably between 18 and 24**

**Gender**

**Background:**

**Other: anything else you feel the need to include**


	2. Surprise Visit

**So here's the second chapter. I chose 2 OC's out of three so thank you to: YoshiBoshi123 and MyLittleMuffinZ for supplying me with OC's.**

Lucas' POV

"Do any of you need help moving in?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard Adam say.

"Okay what do you need?"

"I need help bringing my equipment in, and setting it up."

"Okay what should I take in?"

He pointed towards a box labelled MONITORS. I picked it up, then brought it to his room. "Should I unpack this box now?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

I opened it there were only 2 monitors. Which wasn't very surprising since though it was a big box, the monitors youtubers use need to be kinda big. I took them out and set them on the desk. Next I grabbed a box labelled RENDERING PC. I took it out and set it next to the desk. Now that was a nice computer. It seems Adam didn't really have much he needed help with because he told me that that was all he needed.

I decided to go check if anybody else needed help. I got a no from James and a yes from Jordan. "What do you need?"

"I need you to get my microphone and webcam out of my car."

"Really that's all?"

"Yep"

_Well that's easy. _I got the mic and webcam out of his car. I brought it to his room and set it on his desk. "Thanks."

3 Hours Later

We were all just sitting in the living room doing nothing so I decided to talk a little. "Since you all will be living here I geuss I'll tell you a little about myself. To start off I DON'T drink anything alcoholic. So you don't have to worry about setting the house on fire in a drunken rage. Also, I do have a job so I'll usually be gone 9 am to 3 pm. Oh, and my sister occasionally visits and she fangirls A LOT about you guys. So I'll warn you if she's coming over. That's about it." I say. "Since we do have a couple more rooms I decided to check if there was anyone else who wanted to move In and there is one person. Her name is Beatrice. She'll be moving here in 3 weeks. I expect you to be nice when she moves in."

"Well crap (**That's as bad as the language is gonna get because I'm trying to keep a K+ rating.**), I hate being nice." Jordan says sarcastically.

1 Hour Later

There is a knock on the door. "I'll go get it" I hear Jordan say. He opens the door "Hi, who would you be?" He asks the person. I then hear a thud on the ground. I walk over to the door and see my sister lying on the ground. "I swear I didn't do anything. I opened the door, asked who she was, then she passed out."

"That's my sister, Jennie, I guess she decided to come without telling me." I say, as I carry her over to the couch. I then set her on the couch.

"Well, you did tell me she fangirls about us."

A few minutes later Jennie is back up. "Why didn't you tell me a bunch of youtubers moved in?"

"Because you would've fainted twice instead of once."

All of the sudden she starts freaking out. "Calm down, Jennie" I say.

She starts looking at James, Adam, and Jordan then it gets worse. Soon she starts to sob, "I've just made a big fool of myself."

"Yes, Yes you have." I say. She glares daggers, and punches me, but doesn't say anything.

"Lucas is just being a jerk Jennie, don't listen to him." Jordan says.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, Lucas told me."

"Oh"

"Hey, Lucas can I talk to Jennie alone for a second?"

"Fine, but if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you." I say.

**So, how was that chapter? If your wondering yoshiboshi123 I will bring the personality you gave Jennie into play soon. Please leave a review and if you want to a basic idea for the next chapter.**


	3. He did what!

**Alright, here is the second chapter. Oh, and we surpassed 100 views! I know Sky and Clash haven't been major characters in any chapters yet so I'll try to get that done next chapter. Anyways on with the story.**

Jordan's POV

_Wow Jennie is really cute. I kinda like her. I hope I didn't freak her out to badly. "_Hey, Jennie" I say, "I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier."

"I-It's Okay" she stutters "It's just I'm really shy"

"I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe you could show me around Chicago?"

Her face brightens up, and her green eyes sparkle. "Sure, I would love to go out sometime."

"Maybe next Tuesday?" I ask, hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure" She says.

Jennie's POV

_ I can't believe I got asked out! _I'm normally so shy that people think I'm weird. Then they don't give me another glance. I rush to my brothers room, I have to tell Lucas! "He asked me out!"

"He did what?!" He says. "If he hurts you, he is dead! Dead!

Ugh, why does he always have to play the over protective brother role?! Anyway I decide where I'm taking him. We'll start off at the Sears Tower's (**I know it's Willis now but I've grown up calling it the Sears tower and I'm not gonna stop.) **Skydeck**.** Then, we'll go to the Field Museum, then we'll have lunch at this nice Greek Restraunt called the Greek Islands, then to the Shedd Aquarium, then go to Navy Pier, the we will go see the water tower that survived the great fire. **(I studied Chicago a little and I've been there a couple times so I just listed the things remember are in Chicago.)** Though I'm sure I'll be too lazy to do half the stuff. Although we have to go to Navy Pier and the Greek Islands..

Lucas' POV

There is no guy good enough for my sister. They're all gonna hurt her one way or another. So to put it simply if Jordan shows the slightest hint of doing something that may lead to my sister getting hurt in any way, shape or form. I will beat him to a pulp. She's my sister and I will not let anyone hurt her. She always says I'm over protective of her. But I'm not. _Am I? No. Shes just the only family I have since our parents disowned us._ I reassure myself.

I still wanna get revenge for them doing that. I broke my leg and when my sister was visiting me before I could go home, They just skipped town. I had to get a job at 13 and lie about my age just to support me and my sister. Our grades and social lives went downhill after that. We managed to save enough to buy a used gaming console and it was really one of the only things that could make us smile. The other was singing she is great at it and I can kinda sing but it always cheers me up to hear her sing, and she so happy when she sings. I have a better job now. My sister has a job too. She managed to make enough to rent her own apartment. I tried to tell her that there was more than enough room for her to stay but she wouldn't listen. We still visit each other often because we live a couple blocks from each other. I'm still afraid she's going to fall short of rent soon.

**So, how was that chapter? I felt I needed to give a little more back story to Lucas and Jennie. Please review, it means a lot to me. Also please give me a couple Ideas for what I should do next chapter.**


	4. A day in Chicago Part 1

**We're almost at 200 views. Thank you guys. Alright so this chapter is probably gonna have a lot of fluff in it. It may be short but I'm not sure.**

Jennie's POV

It's time for me to show Jordan around town. I drive over to their place, normally I'd walk but we will be going all over Chicago. I go in and see Jordan is ready in the living room. "Okay let's go." He says.

"Remember Jordan, you hurt her and I will kill you." I hear Lucas say.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"You better not!"

Ugh he is so over protective. "Let's go Jordan." I say "Bye guys"

I drive to the Sears Tower the drive was about thirty minutes so we started to talk about halfway through. "So, what do you think of Illinois."

"It's cool. How long have you lived in Illinois?"

"I've lived here my whole life."

"Where are we going?"

"Sears Tower, the Skydeck is amazing."

"Cool"

"You see that building"

"Yeah"

"That's the Sears Tower"

"Wow"

We're quiet until we get there. "Alright. We're here."

As we go up the elevator Jordan yelps. "Ow my ears!"

"You'll get used to it."

The elevator stops and the doors open. We step out. "Wow"

"You should see it at night"

We sit there for a few minutes. "So where are we off to next?" Jordan says, breaking the silence.

"Field Museum."

"Isn't that where they have the giant dinosaur?"

"It's not just any giant dinosaur, it's Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the most complete T. Rex ever uncovered."

"Where did they get the bones that they didn't find?"

"They used a 3D printer to make copies of them from other t. Rex fossils."

We drive for a while, getting stuck in traffic. Soon enough though we finally arrive. Alright here we are."

We walk through the door. "Whoa." Jordan said looking at Sue.

"Wanna get a picture with it?"

I grab my camera, and snap a picture. He posed looking up at Sue like he was terrified. "How mature Mr. Maron" I say in a fake British accent, then punch him playfully on the arm. We start laughing like lunatics. Then I notice people staring at us. "Is that Jordan Maron?" I hear one of them say.

"He's hanging out with her?" I notice someone said showing disgust when they mentioned me.

I looked in their direction and recognize those people from school. One of the people who didn't speak is the one who always antagonized me and Lucas saying: "If you're really singers than sing you little rats!" I run off somewhere nobody will notice me.

"Jennie wait up!" Jordan says. "You see what you did? You and your girlfriend upset her!" He says to them.

"Well the Lusts should know their place!" The guy, Jeffrey Asholry, says.

"I know you didn't just say that about My girlfriend. I know you didn't!"

"Well Jennie and her retarded brother need to learn their place!"

"Well guess what? Jennie is my girlfriend, and her "retarded brother" is my roommate and friend. Say anything bad about either of them and I will beat you to the ground!"

"I don't care!"

I then see Jordan throwing several punches, none of them missing their intended target.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend or her brother that way ever again."

Jeffrey and his girlfriend walk away. "Wow, did you mean what you said about me back there?"

"Of course." He then leans in and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We then go to the car. We go to The Greek Islands Restaurant. We take a seat outside and when we get our menus, we order, I order grilled chicken on pita with vegetables and a side order of saganaki, he orders the same. When our food comes they give us our chicken on pita. "Ignite the cheese!" I say.

They then set the cheese on fire. "Opa!" They then give us the cheese. We begin to eat. "This food is amazing!"

"I know"

**So, how was that chapter? Please review. I will continue their date in the next chapter. And as always feel free to leave an idea for another chapter.**


	5. A day in Chicago Part 2

**Alright don't kill me for the quick escalation of the last chapter and don't kill me for not posting. Any way, on with the story. Oh and they (Jordan and Jennie) will run into a couple familiar faces. ****Short Chapter**

Clash's POV

I got bored so I decided to head to the Shedd Aquarium. Maybe there'll be some cool exotic sea life there. Paid the admission and headed to the whale area. I see a blue whale. "Now that is one big fish." I say.

"Actually it's a mammal." I hear someone say.

"Oh shut-" I stop mid sentence when I see who it is. It's Jennie.

"My brother would not be happy if you said that to me."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"What's brings you two here?"

"I'm showing my boyfriend around the city"

"You two dating?"

"Yep" They then kiss each other.

"Oh, get a room." Funny, that's probably what they say to me and Tierney when we kiss. Speaking of that I should call Tierney.

I look at the Killer Whales. Some of those could probably kill a shark. I decide to head to the Sting Ray Area.

Adam's POV

I decide to head to the old water tower. One of the last surviving structures from the fire.

"Late last night when we were all in bed,  
Mrs. O'Leary hung a lantern in the shed.  
And when the cow kicked it over,  
She winked her eye and said,  
There'll be a hot time in the old town tonight!  
Fire! Fire! Fire" I sing, my teacher taught us all that rhyme in kindergarten, it's been stuck in my head ever since. Of all the kindergarten teachers, I had the one who used to be a girl scout troop leader. (Of all the rhymes about the fire, the only one I could find was a girl scout song.)

"Actually, Mrs. O'Leary's cow most likely did not cause the fire, but it did definitely did start around the O'Leary's."

"Oh shut the h-" I see who it is, Jennie.

"Like I told Clash, my brother would not be happy if you said that to me."

"Why are we randomly running into my roommates?" Jordan says to Jennie.

"Dunno, let's go to Portillo's."

"Where's that?"

"I'll take you there."

_ Well that was random._

Jordan's POV

_What on earth is Portillo's? _I guess it must be the place that we just stopped at. "So it's a restaurant."

"Yep, and I'm ordering for you."

"Hey, why can't I order my own food?"

"Because then you'll miss out on the best food on the menu."

"Okay."

We step inside. "I feel like we just stepped into a 1930's warehouse."

"You're supposed to."

"Oh"

"Hello, we'd like 2 Italian beefs, 2 fries, and 2 large Cokes."

We walk over to a table. "What could possibly be so great about Italian beef?"

"Have you ever had Italian beef?"

"No."

"Then, you have to wait and see."

We get our food and sit down. I take a bite out of the beef. It's the most amazing thing you could ever taste.

"I told you it would taste good."

We finish our food then head to the car. "I'm driving back."

"Do you even know your way back?"

The truth is I don't know. "Fine, you can drive."

******We hit 300 views! Thanks guys. I was wondering, could someone create cover art for this then P.M. me the link? I suck at making art on the computer. ********Also, sorry for the short chapter, I have a bit of writers block, so my brain hasn't exactly been bursting with ideas.**


	6. Note to Readers

**Alright guys I need your help. I have had a serious case of writers block recently. I need you guys to give me some basic ideas for the next chapters until I recover from my writers block. So get brain storming and give meh some epic ideas until I have no more writers block.**


	7. Moving In

**Alright guys, here's the new chapter. It'll be very short, but it's a new chapter so, here we go.**

Trina's POV

I stop at the address I was given. I walk up to the door and knock. "Hello, I was told someone here was interested in a new roommate, he said I could move in."

The door opens. It's SkyDoesMinecaft. "Oh cool, another gamer." I say.

"Here, have a slice of life."

"What?"

"Let me explain it to you" someone says "When Adam took my board game, Life, he cut out a circle, then cut the circle into slices, hes been giving the pieces to random people ever sine, I'm Lucas by the way, the one who was looking for new roommates. The people here are my roommates: Adam, Jim, and Jordan, and my sister Jennie."

"Sup"

"Your room is the one at the end of the hall on the first floor."

"Okay, I'll go unpack, I'm Beatrice by the way."

_Finally, a reason to be away from them, I knew it was going to be hard having a roommate, but 4! I hate being shy, it always ruins a chance for me to have friends, that's why I decided to move in here in the first place, to break of my shell and be more social._

I finish unpacking, well now that I have no more reason to be away from them I guess I should head back into the living room now.

**I know it's taken forever to get this thing up. I'll tell you why, if you for some reason care, then continue and read why, if you don't then just skip to whatever fanfiction happens to be the next one you read. Alright, as you know I've had a serious case of writer block, but it's turned into more than that, I'm losing all motivation to continue this story, or even write at all for that matter, part of me wants to continue writing this and other stories, but another tells me to just quit writing altogether, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems, none of them will matter to anyone anyway.**


	8. Youtube Videos and Shenanigans

**Alright guys I'm gonna reply to a couple comments that I either didn't feel like using the reply function for or couldn't use the reply function for.**

**To the Guest: Thank you that was a very kind comment.**

**To Treestar: If this gets removed for breaking the guide lines I'll just move it to Figment, and thank you for the second part of the reply, I do try my best to keep proper format.**

**I don't know why I'm continuing this story but I am so here we go.**

Lucas' POV

I feel bored so I decide to create a YouTube account, or to be more exact a video for YouTube, I had an account for a while just never any videos, I load Skype and some recording software, I go on Minecraft and play on a server, I go to the hide 'n' seek area and select HIDE52, while I was waiting I get a Skype call, it's from Jordan, I accept it. "Would mind telling me how in the world you got my Skype stranger?"

"Jennie told me"

"Of course she would, mind if I add her to the call?"

"Actually she's already part of the call."

I look at the Skype screen, sure enough she's there. "Why the heck did you tell Jordan my Skype, and Jordan, Why the heck did you call me on Skype?"

"Actually I made Jordan do it." Jennie says.

"Well then I'm going to start recording now."

"I guess I will too then" Jordan says.

"Hello, sons and daughters of the sea god, AKA anyone who will bother to subscribe, PercyJackson101 here with Jordan, AKA CaptainSparklez, and Jennie, my sister, and we're here to play Hide 'n' Seek.

It appears I'm a sand block right now. What are you guys?"

"Seeker" Jordan says.

"Anvil" Jennie says.

"It looks like Sky and Clash are on, mind if I add them to the call?" Jordan says.

"Why not."

"Hey guys" Clash says.

"YES, I'M A BUTTER BLOCK!" Sky yells at the top of his lungs.

"R.I.P. My ears, 1992 to 2013. They will be remembered fondly forever." I say.

JennieLovesTacos has been killed, there are 24 hiders remaining. "God dangit." Jennie says.

"Bwahahahaha!" Jordan says.

"You'll never find me!" I say.

I'm hidden in the worst spot ever, a house. Jordan walks up to me and hits me until I die."

"But I was hidden so well!" I say, sarcastically.

"That was you? I guess I have to start seeking out my roommates and enslaving them to look for the rest of the hiders! Bwahahahahahaha!"

"It's so horrible looking for people for 5 minutes."

"Bwahahahaha!" This time it's Jennie laughing.

"What is this a contagious disease? Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Aparently. Bwahahahaha!" Clash says.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Bwahahahaha!" Adam says.

"What is this a group evil laughing session? Bwahahahahahahah!" Beatrice says.

"When did you get added to the call, it's not a problem but seriously I don't remember you being the call?" I say.

"Jennie added me."

"Yep." Jennie says.

"Well guys, that was Minecraft Hide 'n' seek with Me, AKA PercyJackson101, AKA Lucas, Jordan, AKA CaptainSparklez, Jennie, AKA JennieLovesTacos, Jimmy, AKA ClashJTM, Adam, AKA SkyDoesMinecraft, and Beatrice, AKA TrinaMcMuffin404! Peace." I say than end the recording.

I post the video on YouTube. It's been an interesting day.

**Well, how was that chapter? BTW I'm still hoping for someone to create a cover image for this and send me a link to the image. So if you could that would be great!**


	9. Vlog and the IJBF

**If you noticed I got myself cover art! MyLittleMuffinZ made it so bury them in thank you PMs if you like it!**

**Also In reply to the guest, I never said Beatrice was his sister, you must be mistaken and you will see lot's of character development too I just needed to introduce the characters and such, I may even make a checklist of things to do in the story, I doubt it but I might. If you can point out where I say Beatrice is his sis I'll fix it, and anyway I didn't change my mind I probably just missed that mistake if its there.**

**On with the story.**

Jordan's POV

I turn my web cam on and start recording. "Sup, dudes. CaptainSparklez here and I assure you I am very much alive. As you may have noticed the background in my vlog has changed that is because I moved, which is also why I haven't posted videos recently. And of course there is that strange being sitting next to me called my Girlfriend. Look! Right there! A wild Girlfriend in her natural habitat!" I say.

"Shut up." Jennie says than punches me in the arm.

"Now the wild girlfriend is angry."

"I'm going to get Lucas so I don't have to deal with you alone." Jennie says as she gets up.

"Looks like the wild girlfriend, her name is Jennie by the way, is bringing her brother whose species is the Roommate." I say.

Jennie gets back in and says, "This is Lucas, one of Jordan's roommates."

"Yep, him, Beatrice, Adam AKA SkyDoesMinecraft, and Jimmy AKA ClashJTM get a room from me, and sometimes we get food cooked be Jennie. But normally we survive off of Pizza, Burger King, White Castle, Chick Fil-A, Portillo's, Wendy's, and very rarely McDonald's."

"You just described all I've eaten since I moved in."

"I know, did he mention that he lives in Stinky Onions, AKA Chicago, now?

"No, and thats what Chicago means?"

"Yep, it's Native American language and pretty much any Native American words make good location names."

"I guess that's true."

"Well that's pretty much a rundown what as been going on lately and some more. So see ya next time."

"So, why did Jennie drag me in here?"

"She clams she didn't want to deal with me on her own."

Lucas' POV

"Either of you want to come with to Portillo's?" Jennie says.

"Yes!" Me and Jordan say at the same time.

"Lucas, you have taught me well and Jordan, I have taught you well."

"I would like to think so, considering I practically raised you when they left."

"Shut up!" she whispers/yells to me.

"Oh, he doesn't know?" I whisper back.

"Know what?" Jordan says.

"Was I that loud?"

"Yeah", Jennie and Jordan say simultaneously.

"You think we can trust him?" I ask Jennie.

"Yeah." She tells me.

"Alright should we do a trade off, you tell him, or I tell him?"

"Trade off."

"Okay, when I was 13 I broke my leg and my neck."

"Our parents dropped me off at the hospital so I could visit him."

"Then they just skipped town and never came back."

"At first it was fun, we could do more or less whatever we wanted."

"But then we quickly realized without a steady income of money and a way to make sure nobody knew that it was a couple kids running the house, we could've ended up homeless or in an orphanage."

"He lied about his age and went through a number of job interviews until he finally got a job."

"Eventually we saved up enough to have little breaks in life, singing, video games, and lastly youtube, especially your videos, we eventually decided to buy Minecraft and try it for ourselves and that was a huge break."

"We also didn't have the great social lives and still don't because we ended up quite shy."

"And because of it we only had each other most of our lives and we ended up rather protective of each other."

Jennie breaks down in tears, and soon after I do too it hurts to see Jenne so sad. "Look at us we are big messes. thank goodness Jordan was driving." Jennie says.

"You should see yourself your make up makes you look like a clown." I say

"Shut up." She says and punches me in the arm.

"We're here." Jordan says.

"Lucas do not start IJBF while we are here."

"What is IJBF?" Jordan asks.

"Interrogation of Jennie's Boyriends, it's the nickname she gave for thetime when I ask her dates a bunch of questions to see if they are good enough for her."

"Most of them have run off because of it."

"I don't know, I think Jordan might survive questions."

"Thanks, I think." Jordan says.

**So how was that chapter? You may have noticed it's a little bit longer than normal. It seems I write longer chapter when they are written in one sitting so yeah there you go. When we hid 1,000 views I'm gonna try to right a chapter at least 1,000 words long. Please, please review and leave suggestion for future chapters, please!**


End file.
